


The SeptZoos Get Tangled

by Sideshow_Raquaelle



Series: The SeptZoos' Adventures [3]
Category: Huntik: Secrets & Seekers, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Fantasy, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sideshow_Raquaelle/pseuds/Sideshow_Raquaelle
Summary: The SeptZoos go on their first adventure, they travel to the Kingdom of Corona and there they meet Beautiful princess Rapunzel and notorious thief Flynn Rider. The SeptZoos help take Rapunzel to the kingdom to see the lantern festival for her birthday, but little do they know that Rapunzel is the lost princess and Mother Gothel plans to use her hair for her selfish desires.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: The SeptZoos' Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733053





	The SeptZoos Get Tangled

It was a lovely day in MonGoose City as the sun was shining very brightly over the city and there was only a few fluffy wisps in the sky and all of the human and humonoid animal citizens of MonGoose City were going about their normal daily lives. At the Anibenbow Inn, Tony Lion and his Pokemon Machamp, Gliscor, Cranidos, Chingling, Nosepass, Riolu, Tyrunt and Yamask, Echo Fox and her Pokemon Chatot, Gible, Magby, Shellos, Cherubi, Starly, Gastly and Houndour, Spike Wolf and his Pokemon Budew, Beedrill, Kricketot, Pachirisu, Bidoof, Azurill, Deerling and Sewaddle, Marianne Tiger and her Pokemon Piplup, Seviper, Mismagius, Murkrow, Drifblim, Combee, Snubull and Golurk, Lloyd Snow Leopard and his Pokemon Snover, Tangrowth, Milotic, Gallade, Yanma, Weavile, Cacturne and Furfrou and Amy Giraffe and her Pokemon Chimchar, Buneary, Buizel, Hippopotas, Eevee, Trapinch, Shuppet and Torchic were all outside at the garage bit of the inn as Leonardo Turtle had told them to come over because he had a surprise to show them. Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy also had their Pokemon Eggs with them in baby carriers as well, since Pokemon Eggs were meant to be carried around with Pokemon Trainers until they hatched.

"I'm super excited of seeing what the surprize that Leonardo has got for us," said Spike.

"Was it something he's been working on?" asked Echo.

"Was it something he's been working on?" Chatot repeated.

"I think so," Tony answered. "I've heard his uncle was here to help with a project of some kind."

"Oh really?" Amy asked.

"Chimchar?" asked Chimchar.

"Yeah," said Tony with a nod.

"Whatever this surprise is," said Marianne, "I hope it will be exciting."

"Ditto," said Lloyd.

"Snover," said Snover.

After a few minutes of waiting, Leonardo came out through a side door of the garage.

"Are you all ready for my surprise?" Leonardo asked.

"Ready!" his friends said.

"Okay then. Ladies and gentlemen, may I present the SeptZoo Machine!" Leonardo said as he pressed a button on some car keys he had causing the garage doors to open to reveal a van as big as a delivery truck from a distribution centre and it was indigo with random-colored animal prints.

"Waaahhh..." said Lloyd in shock.

"Cool!" Spike said in awe.

"Ohoho, man!" said Tony.

"Machamp!" said Machamp.

"Holy cow!" Echo and Chatot said in unison.

"So what do you think guys?" Leonardo asked.

"Hoholy smokes!" said Spike.

"Budew," said Budew.

"It's amazing, Leo," said Amy.

"You built this?!" Spike asked.

"With help from my Uncle Ralph, yes," said Leonardo.

"Dang, dude!" said Spike.

"Does it have any upgrades?" Tony asked.

"You betcha! Would you like to see them?" Leonardo asked.

"Heck, yeah!" said Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy.

"Gible?" asked Echo's Gible.

"C'mon, Gible," said Echo, "Let's go check it out."

"C'mon, Gible. Let's go check it out," Chatot repeated.

Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd, Amy and their Pokemon, except Golurk as he could not fit into the garage, followed Leonardo into the garage and to the back of the SeptZoo Machine.

"Are you guys ready?" asked Leonardo.

"You bet!" said Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy.

Leonardo pressed a button that was on the keys to the SeptZoo Machine and the back doors of the van opened.

"Whaaa..."

"I know. The doors of this van can open automatically," said Leonardo.

"Sweet!" said Tony.

"This is so cool," said Spike.

"Oh, man..." said Lloyd.

"Would you like to see of this van?" Leonardo asked his friends and Pokemon.

"Oh, yeah!" said Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy.

"Okay then," said Leonardo and he climbed into the van and the others did the same, one at a time while their Pokemon stayed out.

"Leo, I am glad that this SeptZoo Machine is as big as a giraffe," said Amy.

"Just to make it convenient for everyone," said Leonardo.

"Even for our Pokemon?" Spike asked.

"Yup," said Leonardo with a nod.

"Okay," said Spike.

"First off, this SeptZoo Machine has a GPS," said Leonardo, "So we don't get lost."

"Cool," said Echo.

"Cool, " repeated Chatot.

"I know right?" said Leonardo.

"I'm starting to like this van," said Tony.

"There's more. This van has weapon inventory," said Leonardo.

"Weapons?!" asked Lloyd.

"Yes weapons," said Leonardo.

"Are you messing with us?" Tony asked.

"No I am not," said Leonardo.

"Prove it," said Marianne.

"See that screen there?" Leonardo asked pointing to the back of one of the van seats.

"Yeah?" said Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne and Amy.

"Well, you choose a weapon on the screen and it materializes," said Leonardo as he selected a Katana Sword and the sword appeared before him.

"So what do you guys think?" Leonardo asked Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy.

"Whoa..." said Tony in awe.

"It's amazing!" said Lloyd.

"What else doe this van have?" asked Marianne.

"This van also has built in weapons of its own," said Leonardo.

"Like what?" asked Amy.

"Net lauchers, tranquilizer guns, & gas launchers," said Leonardo.

"Sweet!" said Spike.

"What else does this van have?" Amy asked.

"A mobile lab and computers," said Leonardo.

"This I gotta see," said Marianne.

Leonardo pressed another button on the keys to the van and a wall with a shelf like a science class table with a chemistry set and microscope appeared.

"Whoa!" said Spike in awe.

"So what do you guys think?" asked Leonardo.

"Awesome!" said Lloyd.

"It's amazing," said Amy, "But what is the mobile lab for?"

"In case we need to examine something while on the road," said Leonardo.

"That sounds cool," said Tony.

"We'll never know what we'll run into," Spike agreed.

"That's true," said Marianne.

"This is just amazing," said Lloyd, "But what about our Pokemon?"

"This van does have something for them," said Leonardo and he then showed them another part of the van to reveal small bunk beds and a hangout space like a living room.

"Wow!" said Spike.

"Cool," said Marianne.

"What do you think, Chatot?" Echo asked Chatot as he was still sitting on her shoulder.

"Chatot says it's amazing," said Chatot and he then flew over to the bunkbeds to check them out. Chatot landed on one of the top bunks and sat down on it.

"Is it comfy enough for you, Chatot?" Echo asked and Chatot only purred as he snuggled in.

"Do all you like my SeptZoo Machine?" asked Leonardo.

The Pokémon cheered with delight.

"Do you guys like my SeptZoo Machine?" Leonardo asked Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy.

"It's amazing!" said Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy.

"How about we take this van for a drive?" Leonardo suggested.

"I'm hip!" said Tony.

"Oh yes please," said Echo.

"Oh yes please," repeated Chatot.

"Let's roll!" said Leonardo but suddenly there came a beeping sound.

"What's that?" Tony asked.

Leonardo looked down at his right wrist and saw his adventure watch was beeping.

"The SeptZoo Alert!" said Leonardo.

"So it's time to go on an Adventure?" asked Lloyd.

"You bet!" said Leonardo, "Come on, SeptZoos, time to assume our alter egos."

"Right!" said Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy and they got out of the SeptZoo Machine and then they ran out of the garage along with their Pokemon and ran off to their homes to get their SeptZoo uniforms, their Huntik Titan Amulets and their Poke-Utility Packs while Leonardo closed the garage doors and ran into the Anibenbow Inn to get his SeptZoo uniform, his Huntik Titan Amulets and his Poke-Utility Pack to be ready for the adventure that was ahead of him and his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I only own Leonardo Turtle, Tony Lion, Echo Fox, Spike Wolf, Marianne Tiger, Lloyd Snow Leopard and Amy Giraffe.
> 
> Huntik: Secrets & Seekers belong to Viacom
> 
> Pokemon belong to Nintendo Co., Ltd.


End file.
